Dark, Fraught and Caught
by FatGlamour
Summary: Fears of the rational and irrational seem to open up a door they never believed could be opened. AU 6th year. Dramione. Oneshot.


**Dark, Fraught and Caught**

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. – __Friedrich Nietzsche_

The corridors were empty, dark and a bit forbidding, reminding her of how much she hated doing patrols. Not that she would tell anyone of her irrational fear of the dark and especially _not_ her partner for the night.

Looking over to the side, she saw that he looked different – not quite as high and mighty as he usually was. He had his hands stuffed in his pants pockets and was slouching, so not much of a Pureblood attitude this night. His hair, usually immaculately combed back, was hanging in his face like veil to hide behind.

Sighing, she realized she had to do something to take her mind off of the dark corners and the occasional scuffling – even if that something was a have a conversation with Draco Malfoy.

"So… Malfoy, um, how are your classes going?" she asked as bravely as she could, smiling gently at him.

But when he turned his face to look into hers, he muttered venomously, "And why do you care, Granger?"

Hermione Granger huffed and said mostly to herself. "Impossible." He raised a brow at her. "_You_ are impossible."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Trying to start a conversation, Granger?"

Her cheeks blushed, bright red. "Of course, that is what people do," she finally got out stumbling over a word or two.

He smirked at her. "Only irrational people are afraid of the dark."

"What?" She screeched and narrowed her eyes as he started laughing, "That's completely absurd!"

"As ridiculous as you are, Granger, I can't believe you are afraid of shadows."

Hermione glared at him. "It is perfectly normal to have fear of something. You have fears too, I'm sure." Then she smiled. "What are you exactly afraid of… ferrets?"

He didn't react at her jab only said quietly, "My fears are worse than a rodent."

He was silent for a long time, staring through his hair. She jogged a little and looked at his eyes, blank, like grey pools that you could sink in.

"Admiring me, Granger?" he asked with that blasted smirk on his face. "Will wonders never cease?"

Hermione blushed and backed up her pace, walking behind him. She shivered as she passed the dark alcoves and the wavering tapestries. All in all, though, she believed herself strong, a proud Gryffindor.

Then something, a _big_ something, scooted along the shadowed floor. She squeaked and put a tight grip on Draco's arm. She whined as it moved past and jumped as laughter reached her ears. Looking up into his amused face, she quickly looked down.

"Are you afraid, Granger?"

"No," she said forcefully.

"Then why aren't you letting me go?"

Face flushing, she immediately let go, jumping back a bit, ignoring Draco's smirk.

Suddenly, she felt fingers under her chin forcing her to look at him. She blushed as he caressed her cheek, ran his fingers through her hair. She stood paralyzed but the longer he touched her, the more her fear dissipated – and the more she wanted him to touch her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"You've wrecked my life."

"What?"

She furrowed her brow and made to move away. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He stared mesmerized in her eyes, one thumb tracing her bottom lip.

Then he leaned in closer to her face, whispering, "We brewed Amortentia today."

"I know… I was there…" she stated, quietly, staring into his eyes like a trance.

"Do you know what I smelt this morning?" And without waiting for an answer he pulled her up against his body. "I smelled the library, the smell of ink and the smell of that perfume you had at the Yule Ball."

Speechless for Hermione would be an understatement. She stared up at him with fear and longing in her eyes. She hated feeling so lonely, even her best friends didn't understand her completely. But the problem was that this boy was still Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked her. "I'm willing to give up everything for you."

"But what about your reputation? The other Sly–"

"Forget about the whole damn world, Granger!" He screamed at her then his eyes began to look so desperate that her heart felt like it was bleeding.

She was too lonely. She hated it.

And he knew it.

"You asked what I want you to do," she responded quietly and he nodded his head slightly. She gently slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. "Then, kiss me, Draco."

It was a light chaste kiss but it was perfect for them. Letting go, she smelled something, something she had smelled in class. Expensive cologne more like... She grinned at him and he smiled back, his eyes regaining some life.

Then something skittered along the wall and she jumped into his arms, holding him in a death grip. Then, he began to laugh at her and she giggled to.

Patrols wouldn't be so bad after this.


End file.
